darth_henryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darth henry
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Darth henry Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley suuuup ComicsRus (talk) 21:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) im good i just got chatmod on the adventure time wiki and now im being demoted!ComicsRus (talk) 03:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) dont ask..... -.- ComicsRus (talk) 16:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I only came here, like, 2 days ago :P. 2000 - The futuristic sound of Balloon Music (talk) 08:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) okay thanks RPing is like my coffee, smooth 00:50, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Nice page bro! UNban me bro! MathManMB (talk) 21:36, January 11, 2013 (UTC) The Battle at the Black Gate Hello Darth Henry. I am IRONUPTHEHIDE. A person that was banned from Brickipedia. You probably remember me from long ago. I am here to bring you news about the Battle at Black Gate set. An image of the set and a description was posted on Sears. Here is the description. Please tell Berry Brick he is a idiot. He banned me for making a Dark Knight Rises pun and he lied about the personal attack. He doesn't like Batman. Thats why he banned me. He also banned me because I posted a riddle on his talk page which he thought was vandalism, but isn't at all. Please tell him to unblock me if he realizes his mistake. Also if he has proof of me "vandalizing" anything I would like to see it. I'm sure he doesn't have any proof because he is a liar. Thank you for your patience. "... The Great Eagle Fly high above the Black Gate of Mordor Aragorn and Gandalf Where the White must distract the Eye of Sauron. Use Them to stage a scene while Frodo Baggins and his friend Sat throw the One Ring into the fiery depths of Mount Doom and destroy it forever. To reach the Ring's final destination, you must defeat the Mouth of Sauron and the Mordor Orcs Positioned high in the spiked gate walls. Then breach the gate and lead the attack on the enemy! Includes a Great Eagle and 5 Minifigures with weapons: Aragorn, Gandalf the White, Mouth of Sauron and Mordor Orcs 2 ... " I have seen that the image is already on Brickipedia. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 17:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Unblocking on Brickipedia Hey Darth Henry I am asking to see if you could make my block shorter to 6 month to 1 year if you could thanks and also i apoligise for earlier i was inmature back then so please reinstate my block Darth Henry Nice Wiki Did you seriously make a wiki about yourself?thats low.--Epicportlemaster101 (talk) 13:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I thought you moved. Why are you editing at Brickia? --Knight